HP and the Order of the Phoenix Yr 5
by EmeraldWitch
Summary: This was going to be my version of the 5th book before it came out. However, I never was able to finish it despite the fact that I had a very involved plot. oh well. Read and review if you want, but I warn you there's only 2 chapters.
1. The Premonition

Disclaimer: I really don't own any of this, it's not mine, none of the characters are mine... IT'S NOT MINE!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Okay, I know a lot of this is really, really similar to the books. So before you rip me into little pieces and burn me to bits, would you keep in mind that I had really horrible writers block and am amazed I even got through the first chapter. Oh, this is my version of the 5th book. It's just taking Rowling too long to write the next one! hehe. :-)  
  
C H A P T E R O N E  
  
The Premonition  
  
Harry Potter was not your average teenage boy, even by wizarding standards. There were many strange things about him, but the one thing that singled him out the most was the thin lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead, that he had received as a baby from the dark sorcerer, Lord Voldemort. This was not a normal scar though; this scar had been given to him by a deadly curse, the same curse that had killed his parents. But amazingly, Harry had survived.  
  
It was half past eleven, and he was lying on his back in bed, staring thoughtfully up at the ceiling. He was thinking of the third task and the terrible events that had taken place that night. He thought of Cedric, his parents, and Lord Voldemort, Voldemort's return to power.  
  
Just over a month ago Harry had another encounter with Lord Voldemort. But this time, Voldemort had not been feeble and weak, but the frightful, horrific sorcerer that people had feared for over fifty years. Harry had nearly met the same fate as his parents that night, Voldemort had tried again to kill Harry.  
  
But, why, though? Harry thought to himself. Why was Voldemort after him? Why did he have to kill his parents? Harry put his hands over his face, still coming up with more questions, but no answers came to mind.  
  
Harry removed his hands from is face, sat up, and scanned his dark bedroom looking for something else to do than think about his past. His eyes landed on the large wooden trunk that stood open at the end of his bed. Inside the trunk there was an assortment of things Harry used at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: a cauldron, a broomstick, robes, and spellbooks.  
  
He got up, walked quietly to the trunk, so that he wouldn't wake the Dursleys, and began rummaging through it looking for a bit of homework he might had forgotten.  
  
As he was searching through his trunk, Harry heard the combined loud snores of his cousin Dudley and his Uncle Vernon in the next rooms. This told Harry that the Dursleys, of number four Privet Drive, were fast asleep, and that was the way Harry like the Dursleys the best.  
  
Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were the only living relatives Harry had left. The Dursleys however, were not wizards; they were the worst type of Muggles imaginable. They hated magic more than anything else, and even though the Dursleys were well aware that Harry, being an underage wizard, couldn't use magic over the holidays; they still blamed him for anything that went wrong in the house. Harry pulled a thick, black-bound book (Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky) out of his trunk. His divination homework, this was the last thing he wanted to do since he found divination to be completely pointless and rather annoying. It was the only bit of homework he had left though, except for a nasty essay on poisons and antidotes, for Harry's least favorite teacher, Professor Severus Snape.  
  
Professor Snape, was a hooked nosed, sallow skinned, greasy haired teacher that had hated Harry ever since his first year at Hogwarts. Snape had been in the same year as Harry's father, and they had detested each other just as much as Harry and his archenemy, Malfoy, did. Even though Snape had never gotten to know Harry, he possessed the same hatred for him as he did with his father. At the end of last year, Dumbledore had sent Snape on a mission, and even though Harry had owled Sirius about it, he still had no idea what was going on in the magical world, and that made him feel a little uneasy.  
  
He quietly tiptoed over to his desk, where Hedwig's cage sat empty. He glanced out the window to see a dark, starry, Hedwig free sky. She had been gone for nearly a three weeks now and he really hoped she would be back later tonight for his birthday. Harry wasn't worried though, she had been gone for this long before, and he just really missed her. She was the only thing in the house that didn't cringe at the site of him.  
  
After grabbing a quill, a bottle of ink, and some parchment from his desk, he went back over to his bed and set everything down. He bent down to the loose floorboard under his bed, pulled out a flashlight, and clicked it on. He lay back down on the bed, flashlight in one hand and propped open his divination book against his pillow.  
  
Harry found the piece of parchment he had written his assignment on, "Read pages 541-542 on meditation, meditate, and write what you see." He turned to page 541 and saw an old looking wizard floating in mid-air with his legs crossed, with a large purple turban on his head. The old man's turban reminded Harry much of the one that his old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher used to wear.  
  
Hoping that he wouldn't have to wear a turban to meditate in Divination, he turned the page over and read:  
  
Meditation is a fascinating form of divination, but can prove to be extremely difficult if you do not posses the needed Inner Eye. Meditating takes much concentration and the clearing of ones mind so the Inner Eye will not be clouded. This refined art can take years of practice to be done correctly, even by a highly trained witch or wizard.  
  
Crystal-gazing and meditation are very similar, though meditation is much clearer. Meditation shows the seer a clip or scene of an event that will take place where as crystal gazing only shows pictures or small images of the future.  
  
Looking into the future always requires the thoughtlessness of ones mind. With meditation the witch or wizard must sit crossed legged, with their eyes closed, and place their thumb and index fingers firmly together. This allows the Inner Eye to connect itself and unlock the mysteries of the future.  
  
Harry switched off his flashlight, sat up on his bed, and crossed his legs. He placed his thumb and index fingers together as he closed his eyes. Trying to think of nothing was useless because things such as "this is stupid" and "what a joke" kept drifting across his mind.  
  
As he sat there fatigue swept over him. He began to forget about what he was supposed to be doing and just sat there in the darkness of the room, thinking about nothing but sleep. Suddenly, a vision popped into Harry's mind..  
  
He was no longer sitting in his dark bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive, but standing in the Entrance Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There were no students in site and it was very dark. A light flickered on up the stairs; there was a soft squeaking sound as if a door was being opened. Footsteps could be heard running frantically around and then, the light went out.  
  
"Harry!" a voice hissed at him through the darkness, "Up here."  
  
Harry looked up trying to see who was calling him, but it was so dark that he couldn't see anything past his nose.  
  
"Lumos." He whispered as he pulled out his wand. The light that had appeared at the end of his wand was just enough to see a few feet in front of him. Slowly, he began to climb the large marble staircase that led to the upper floors of the school. As he reached the landing, he found the corridor in front of him just as deserted as the entrance hall. Moonlight was flooding through the window at the end of the corridor and was casting a strange, ghostly shadow; it made everything look eerie.  
  
He walked quietly down the corridor trying to hear the presence of someone or something else around him. As he walked past an old rusty suit of armor, a door creaked behind him. Harry wheeled around on the spot looking for the cause of the noise, but saw nothing but an open door to his right. He went back to the open doorway, and walked inside. He had entered what seemed to be a small unused classroom. It was dark, so Harry lifted his wand high above his head to see the room more clearly and discovered it had no windows. He did however see a leather bound book sitting on a large oak desk, and was about to investigate it when there was a loud SLAM!  
  
The door had closed shut. Harry, his heart now racing from the shock of the noise, was just about to try and take another look at the book when he heard a soft whisper of, "Harry."  
  
Harry froze rooted to the spot no knowing exactly what to do. The voice had come from the far corner of the room, but Harry couldn't see anything. He slowly began edging his way to where the voice had come from, but when the wand light flooded the corner of the room no one was there.  
  
He turned back around to leave the room only to come face to face with Draco Malfoy. But somehow Malfoy looked different; he was paler than usual, and his eyes weren't cold and uncaring, but scared. His smug expression was gone and was now replaced with one of fear, etched in his every feature.  
  
"Harry," Malfoy whispered, panicky, "You've got to help me!"  
  
"And why should I do that?" asked Harry backing away from Malfoy a bit.  
  
"If you don't, no one else will! It's about-"  
  
But what it was about Harry never found out because there was a loud BANG, and Harry was pulled awake from his vision.  
  
Harry opened his eyes. He was back to sitting on the bed in his small, dark bedroom on Privet Drive. His eyes glanced around the room looking for the cause of such a loud bang, but there didn't seem to be one. The only thing that was different about his room than before was that Hedwig was sitting outside tapping on the window with several other birds.  
  
He quietly got up, crossed the room, and opened the window to let the birds inside. Five birds soared into his room and landed with a soft flump on his bed. One of them was his own, Hedwig, two of them were large barn owls, and another was a tiny owl that belonged to Ron. The last bird however, was not an owl; it was a phoenix.  
  
Harry recognized the large, swan sized bird in an instant. He was Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes.  
  
"'Lo Fawkes." Harry whispered to the phoenix as he untied that package from his feet. Fawkes let out a soft quavering note of thanks and set off through the open window.  
  
He then untied the two official looking barn owls, and Ron's owl, Pig, who was twittering so loudly that he was sure the Dursleys would wake up. Each of the owls gave a small hoot of appreciation before setting out again. At last, Harry turned back to his own snowy owl, and untied her from her parcel. She nipped at his finger affectionately before flying across the room to her cage.  
  
Harry sat down on his bed, picked up Pig's package, and unwrapped it from its brown paper. He found a small white box, and an envelope. Picking up the envelope, he opened it. Inside there was a card and a letter from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry, Mum asked Dumbledore again if you could stay at our house, and he said it was okay if you stayed the last two weeks before term starts. So, can you come and visit? Hermione already said she could come, after she gets done with visiting Krum. (I don't know what she sees in him.)  
  
The Daily Prophet ran an article last week about the Dark Wizard activity that's been occurring. The Minister of Magic, Cornelious Fudge, keeps denying that You- Know-Who is back. I don't think mum wants Fred and George to join the ministry anymore, she seems to have taken a rather disliking for Fudge.  
  
Oh, guess what?! Fred and George bought me some new dress robes. They told me they couldn't stand seeing me in that maroon dress mum bought for me. I'm not sure where they got the money though. I reckon they started Weasleys Wizard Wheezes again.  
  
Harry grinned. When he had handed the twins his winnings from the Triwizard Tournament, he had asked them to buy Ron some new dress robes. He was glad to know that they had done what he had asked.  
  
We're going to be going to Diagon Alley the Wednesday before term starts. So, if you can't come and visit, try and meet us there.  
  
Hope the Muggles are treating you well. Ron  
  
P.S. Hermione told me she was made a Prefect. What an interesting year this is going to be.  
  
Harry reread the postscript of Ron's message. Hermione was a Prefect. This didn't surprise him in the least, since she was at the top of the class and did all her homework correctly. Harry was pleased for his friend, but Ron did have a point, this was going to be an interesting year. He hoped that Hermione wouldn't turn into the girl version of Ron's older brother, Percy.  
  
Turning his attention away from his thoughts, he picked up the small white box and opened it. There was what looked to be a small flashlight inside. Attached to it, there was another note from Ron.  
  
Harry--- this is a Dark-Light Detector. If shined on a person or other living thing, it tells you whether they're a friend or not by whatever color the light turns. Green is good --- Red is bad. It's also good as a source of light. Dad says it's like a Muggle flashlight, but it works for Wizards. Bye-Ron  
  
Harry clicked the Dark-Light Detector and shined the light on Hedwig, the light turned green. He set Ron's gift aside, and picked up a package that one of the barn owls had brought; it was from Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. Harry opened the box to find a piece of parchment, and a cylinder tin.  
  
Dear Harry, Happy birthday! Hope youre havin a good holiday. Enjoy your present. You should like it. Don' let the Muggles get you down. All the best, Hagrid  
  
Dreading opening the tin, Harry picked up his flashlight ready to strike if anything came out of it. He cautiously opened the lid of the tin to find all his favorite sweets inside, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and some Chocoballs.  
  
"Thanks Hagrid." whispered Harry, setting down the flashlight and sweets on his bedside table.  
  
He picked up the item Hedwig had brought; it was a large yellow envelope. He tore it open and found a single piece of parchment with one of the shortest messages he had ever seen.  
  
Dear Harry, I can't tell you where I am, incase this owl gets intercepted, but I assure you I am safe. I can however tell you that Dumbledore is working with some people about clearing my name, but since many people believe Pettigrew to be dead he's not having much luck.  
  
Sorry this letter is so short Harry, but you'll soon find out why. Happy Birthday! Sirius  
  
Harry wasn't upset he hadn't gotten a present from Sirius, he just found it odd. He read the letter over again and wondered what Sirius meant by he'd soon find out why.  
  
Putting the letter from Sirius down, Harry grabbed the large box Fawkes had brought, and found it to be quite heavy. He began to wonder how Fawkes had managed to carry this, but then remembered that Phoenix could carry extremely heavy loads.  
  
Slitting the tape that bound the box shut, Harry pulled out his Hogwarts letter, which was sitting on top of a beautiful mahogany box. He looked at the box in awe for a moment before he opened up his Hogwarts letter that seemed to be a little thicker. He pulled out the first piece of parchment and read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, Please not that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.  
  
As you are a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, you will be expected to vote on a new team captain. The vote will take place the day before the quidditch trails.  
  
A list of books for next year is enclosed. Yours sincerely, Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Even though quidditch was Harry's favorite sport in the whole world, he had completely forgotten about the team lacking a keeper and captain.  
  
Oliver Wood had been the Gryffindor keeper until he left after Harry's third year, and due to the Triwizard Tournament last year, quidditch had been canceled. Harry knew there was no reserve keeper, and couldn't think of a single person that could play the position.  
  
Harry gave up trying to think of someone, and pulled a second piece of parchment out of the envelope.  
  
Dear Harry, Please keep this box safe for me, it is very important. It's something that your father used to keep for me, and I have no decided that you should do so. Show this box to no one Harry. That is very important.  
  
Also, due to the current circumstances I shall be very busy this year. If you have any concerns about anything I ask you to see Professor Erodel B. Mudsubla, he will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He is a very old friend of mine, and I assure you Harry, he is no imposter. Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore  
  
He stuffed the pieces of parchment back in the envelope, and pulled out the great mahogany box. It didn't have any hinges or locks to open it, in fact it didn't look like it could come apart at all. The only thing that was peculiar about the box was that there were very strange engravings on the top. There was one big gold circle, with several different small shapes around it, all in different colors.  
  
Harry tried opening the box in every way possible, but nothing worked. Why would Dumbledore give him this box if he couldn't open it, and why did he want him to see this Professor Mudsubla instead of himself?  
  
Finally getting frustrated with both the box and his thoughts, he picked up the last unopened package from Hermione. He unwrapped the box and found a present, a card, and a letter.  
  
Dear Harry, I'm on holiday with Krum in Bulgaria at the moment. He and I both want to wish you a very happy birthday!  
  
I'm having a great time here, Krum introduced me to the Bulgarian quidditch  
  
team. They seemed to think I was crazy when Krum told them that I didn't play quidditch. All of them started talking rapidly in Bulgarian and then made me get on a broom so they could figure out what position I liked to play. It was rather amusing. I'm not much of a quidditch player, but I decided I liked the keeper position the best.  
  
Ron probably told you, but I was made a Prefect! I got the letter last week; my parents are really pleased. It was kind of expected though, since my grades being so high and all.  
  
Did you hear about the Dark Wizard activity that's been rumored? You don't think it has to do with You-Know-Who, do you? Harry, just be careful, and be safe.  
  
Are you going to be able to go to Ron's for the last two weeks of holidays? Is Dumbledore letting you go? I really hope so, but if you can't, I'll see you no the Hogwarts Express! Love from Hermione  
  
Harry put Hermione's letter down on his bedside table, and picked up her neatly wrapped present. He tore the paper away, and found a very large, handsome, black book. Turning it so he could see the spine, he saw green letters reading The Book of Useful Magic.  
  
He opened the book, and a small piece of parchment fell out. It was a note from Hermione.  
  
I thought this might become useful this year. I looked through it a bit, it's got some pretty good spells and stuff. -- Hermione  
  
Flipping through the first couple pages; he found some pretty good curses. Maybe he would be able curse Malfoy. The thought of Malfoy made Harry remember his vision. Had he actually seen the future? Was that really going to happen? Maybe it had just been some crazy dream. Harry didn't know, but what puzzled him was that he seemed to remember it. All the dreams he had before he had never been able to remember well, but this vision seemed to be clear as if it had happened yesterday.  
  
He decided to would worry about all of this later, and began to pick up his birthday presents and homework. He placed them neatly on the floor next to his bed. Then he took a quick glance at his clock, and saw that it was now one o'clock in the morning. Feeling very sleepy, Harry removed his glasses and lay back onto his soft bed.  
  
He was just about to fall asleep when suddenly a soft muffled voice broke the silence of the night.  
  
"Harry." said the voice, "Harry, are you awake? Can you hear me?"  
  
The voiced sounded as though it was coming from somewhere underneath Harry's bed. That was impossible, wasn't it? It also sounded strangely familiar, but it couldn't be. It just couldn't be-  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
A/N: As you've read before, I've been having bad bouts of writers block. So, if no one really likes this and I don't get many reviews, this fic will be discontinued. That's just a heads up for all of you people that might like it.  
  
~So did you like it, love it, hate it, or do you just want to flame it? Anyway, whatever you think, would be please click the little button below and review for me? Thanks a Bunch.~ *~EmeraldWitch~* 


	2. The Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, none of this is mine. All of the credit goes to J.K. Rowling.  
  
(A/N: I absolutely HATE writers block.. HATE IT, HATE IT, HATE IT! Okay, I know that a lot of things sound similar. shoot me! At least I have a second chapter! Oh, thanks to all my happy reviewers, you're the greatest! It's been so long since I've posted on this. ((So are you Happy now Lauren!?)) Anyway.. yeah happy reading.)  
  
C H A P T E R T W O  
  
The Unexpected Visitor  
  
"Harry! Yes, it's me!" said Sirius's muffled voice.  
  
Harry put his glasses back on, sat up, and looked around the room for his godfather, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Sirius, where are you?" said Harry, puzzled at the site of the empty room.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure."  
  
To Harry, it seemed as though Sirius's voice was coming from somewhere underneath his bed. Although the idea of that seemed impossible, he had to remember that almost anything could happen in the wizarding world.  
  
He picked his flashlight up off the bedside table and flicked it on. Slowly, he got up and bent down shining the flashlight under his bed looking for Sirius, but he wasn't there.  
  
"Sirius, where are you?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Harry, I've already told you, I don't have the slightest idea, all I know is that I'm in your room, and it's very dark." Said Sirius, with a slight annoyance in his voice.  
  
Harry stared, wide eyed, at the loose floorboard under his bed. Sirius's voice had just come from the place where Harry kept his books. Slowly, Harry lifted the floorboard and found none other than his godfather sitting on top of one of his schoolbooks. Sirius wasn't much taller than the miniature figure of Victor Krum that Ron had bought at the Quidditch World Cup last year.  
  
"Sirius," said Harry, very confused, "why are you so, tiny?"  
  
"They'll be plenty of time to explain that in a second, now help me out of here will you?"  
  
Harry put his hand down on top of the book, and Sirius climbed onto his hand. Very carefully, Harry got up and set Sirius down on his bedside table.  
  
"So, Harry how are you?"  
  
"Fine." Said Harry automatically, as he sat down still staring perplexed at the site of his tiny godfather. "I don't mean to be rude, but Sirius--"  
  
Harry stopped mid sentence as his godfather suddenly returned to his normal height. He starred at Sirius for a moment still lost for words, but soon regained his senses, got up, and gave his godfather a hug.  
  
For Harry, it had felt like ages since he had seen Sirius last, but it had only been about a month. Sirius looked a lot better than the last time Harry saw him. His hair was now clean and cut again, and he no longer had on the shabby gray robes from Azkaban.  
  
"Harry, how are you?" Sirius asked again, with a look of great concern on his face.  
  
"I'm.okay I guess. I just want to know what's going on out there." He said, gesturing somewhere outside the window.  
  
"Harry, I understand your concern, but I can't tell you everything. even I don't know everything." Said Sirius, as he sat down on Harry's bed. He patted the spot next to him indicating that Harry should sit down also.  
  
"Well could you at least tell me what you know?" he asked as he too sat down on the bed.  
  
Sirius closed his eyes for a moment and then looked directly at Harry, and said, "I'll tell you what I can, but I can't tell you everything. a lot of it you just have to find out for yourself. Do you understand?"  
  
Even though he wasn't exactly sure, Harry nodded his head anyway to allow Sirius to continue.  
  
"Well, a lot has happened since the last time I saw you, Harry." He sighed to collect his thoughts, and said, "As you know, Dumbledore has sent people out on missions to help work against Voldemort. I was assigned the job of alerting all the people who had worked against Voldemort in the past; the "old crowd" as Dumbledore put it. Arthur Weasley has been informing the people in the ministry about Voldemort, as for the others, I don't really know what they are doing. There hasn't-"  
  
"So, you don't know about Hagrid or Snape?" asked Harry cutting him off.  
  
"I have theories on what they may be doing," he said thoughtfully, "but I really don't know."  
  
"Okay," said Harry looking a bit disappointed, "keep going."  
  
"Well, there hasn't been much dark activity in the wizarding world, it's almost been a bit too quiet lately, as if Voldemort is trying to set us up. Dumbledore thinks he's planning something Harry. So, we all have to be ready for it when he does do something, so keep an eye out. The only thing that's happened so far is that a couple of people have gone missing, but they've all returned now, other than that nothing."  
  
Sirius paused for a moment.  
  
"There's not a whole lot more I can tell you than that." He said.  
  
"Okay, that helps some," Said Harry, "but I do have another question. Why were you so small when you first got here?"  
  
"Ah, speaking of small things." said Sirius, beginning to rummage through his pockets, "Well, it's just a form of apparition. Apparating when you're small makes you less likely to be seen when you appear."  
  
"Why did you try it here though?" said Harry.  
  
"I just thought it would be a good way to test it, it was just recently thought of." Said Sirius distractedly.  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing?" Harry asked as he watched his godfather still searching through his pockets.  
  
"I'm looking for-Aha! I've found them!" he said while pulling out two very small wrapped packages out of one his pockets. He whispered something and one of the packages got considerably larger.  
  
"What's this?" said Harry, as Sirius placed the small package in Harry's hand, he placed the other one on the bed.  
  
"Your birthday present," Sirius replied, a look of confusion on his face, "Didn't you think it was odd I hadn't sent you one?"  
  
"Yeah. well, thanks." Said Harry, opening the gift.  
  
Inside the box there was a necklace and a wristwatch. The necklace had a gold chain and a charm that looked like nothing Harry had ever seen before. The charm was a bright green, see through crystal, cut in a diamond shape. In the center of it, Harry could make out what looked like a small golden phoenix, and at the bottom was a strange gold engraving that looked much like a star.  
  
He looked at the necklace for a while and then put it on. Harry wondered why Sirius had decided to give him a necklace, but didn't think much of it.  
  
"Thanks" Harry said again, "it's really nice."  
  
"I know this seems like a strange gift Harry," Said Sirius, almost as if he had been reading his mind, "but trust me it'll come in handy, and you'll understand soon."  
  
Harry pondered over this for a moment, but then just left it alone. If Sirius had said he would find out soon, he was going to find out sooner than he probably wanted to.  
  
He then pulled out the wristwatch, and put it on. Harry had broken his last watch in the second task last year, and had never gotten around to replacing it. Ron had gotten quite annoyed with him last year, because he was always asking for the time every five minutes.  
  
The watch looked quite ordinary, it had black leather straps, and a gold clasp, but what was interesting about it was the face. There were so many hands on the watch he had no idea how to read it.  
  
"Sirius, how am I suppose to tell the time on this?" Harry asked. He knew that there was some trick to it, but he had no idea what it was.  
  
"That Harry, is a standard wizard watch, just think about what you want to know and it will tell you." Said Sirius.  
  
Harry looked down at the watch, and thought to himself, 'What time is it?' Instantly many of the hands disappeared leaving only three showing the hour, minutes, and seconds.  
  
"Wicked," said Harry in awe, "what else can it do?"  
  
Sirius laughed at his godson's amazement in the watch. He pointed to the watch and said, "Well look back down at the watch and you'll see."  
  
Harry looked again, but it was no longer showing the time, it now had a list of everything it could do: Time, Date, Weather, Navigate, and Alarm.  
  
"Thank you!" Harry said, as he took off the watch, and set it aside on his bedside table.  
  
He picked up the package sitting next to him and began to unwrap it. He found an envelope and a wood box with the word Memories written on top of it in blue lettering. Harry picked up the envelope, and tore it open, inside was a short letter from Remus Lupin.  
  
Harry, Happy Birthday! I hope you're having a nice holiday with your relatives. Sirius and I found these items in my house and thought you might like to have them. Let's just say this is a happy birthday gift from both Sirius and I. Cheers, Remus  
  
Harry turned his attention to the box on his lap. He carefully opened it, and found a large bundle of pictures, all of them showed his parents from their school days. The first picture he picked up was of his parents standing together as head boy and head girl. They seemed so happy together, he wiped a tear from his eye as he put the picture away and set the box aside. He tried to tell Sirius that he was glad to have the pictures, but he was lost for words.  
  
"There's no need to say anything Harry." Said Sirius quietly, "I understand."  
  
They sat in complete silence, except for the snores coming from the next rooms, neither knowing exactly what to say to the other. Then suddenly Harry remembered his vision.  
  
"Sirius. do you believe that people can have real visions, tell the future, like in divination?" asked Harry hesitantly.  
  
"Yes, Harry I believe that there are a few true seers out there," he said slowly, a bit surprised by the question, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, because." Harry paused for a moment, "this is going to sound stupid, but I think I might have had a vision of the future. I'm the last person to believe in divination, because Trelawny is such a fake, but what I saw seemed so, real."  
  
Sirius sat there for a moment, not showing any type of disbelief, and asked, "What exactly did you see Harry?"  
  
Harry began to tell Sirius all about his vision, giving him a very detailed description of what he saw. He told him about everything, the castle being dark, how no one was there, how it was Draco Malfoy that needed his help, and about how he had seen a leather bound book on the desk.  
  
Sirius didn't say anything for a bit, as he took everything Harry had said into consideration. He had let Harry tell him everything of his vision without interruption and now asked, "Harry, do you know that visions that you see don't always mean that they are going to happen?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry confusedly.  
  
"Well, sometimes visions, are similar to dreams, meaning you have to read them" Said Sirius, "Sometimes things aren't always what they seem, sometimes some things represent something completely different."  
  
"How do you know all this? I mean we haven't learned that in Divination." Said Harry; surprised by the answer he had just been given.  
  
"I learned it from a very old friend of mine, Arabella. She was a great seer in her time, but the future became too much of a worrisome for her and she left the wizarding world." said Sirius, reminiscing. "She is however reluctantly coming back, now that Voldemort has returned. Dumbledore greatly needed her impute on some important matters."  
  
"Who is she exactly?" Harry asked with mild curiosity.  
  
"Ah, I can't tell you that Harry, but trust me, you'll find out very soon. In fact, you already know her. You've even been to her house a few times." Said Sirius, a small grin appearing on his face from seeing Harry's confused expression.  
  
Harry couldn't remember a person named Arabella. He figured he had probably been to her house as a baby when his parents were still alive.  
  
Silence fell between the two as Sirius got up and picked the great mahogany box up off the floor. Harry didn't know what to do, Dumbledore had specifically told him not to show the box to anyone.  
  
"Umm, Sirius." Harry began to say, but his Godfather quickly but him off.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I already know about this box. Your father had accidentally let me see this when he had it, and he wouldn't say a word about it. Eventually, Dumbledore told a few of us. James was so relieved." Said Sirius; he let out a small laugh at the memory of his old friend.  
  
Sirius looked over the box for a bit, and then handed it to Harry.  
  
"Keep it safe Harry," he said, "and whatever you do, don't let anyone see it."  
  
"Okay." Said Harry.  
  
He had a feeling that whatever was inside the box must be very important, but why was it his responsibility to keep track of it? Harry knew it was pointless to ask Sirius because he knew it was one of things he couldn't be told. Setting the box back down, he thought of something Sirius had mentioned in his letter.  
  
"Sirius, have you heard anything more about getting your name cleared, have you?" he asked.  
  
"No, I haven't." Sirius said with a sigh, as he lazily gazed out the window to the beautiful starry night. "Dumbledore hasn't had much luck. People still think Pettigrew is dead, and that I killed him. Besides, Dumbledore is just trying to prove I'm innocent, he can't just say he's been in contact with me for the last year. I'm hoping however that I'll be free soon, for now I get to stay at Lupin's."  
  
"Well, that's not bad then." Said Harry brightly trying to cheer his Godfather up a bit. "At least you're with an old friend."  
  
Sirius looked over at Harry and smiled.  
  
"Sometimes it still surprises me how very much you sound like James." He said with a laugh, "I bet he would have said the same thing."  
  
"What was my dad like?" he asked. It had been a question he had thought about many times before but he had never asked it.  
  
"Well, he was smart, funny, and quick witted, and he always did seem to have a disliking for school rules." Said Sirius with a grin on his face, "the things we did." He shook his head.  
  
"Well you were the makers of the Marauder's Map." Said Harry, "You had to have done a lot to find all those places."  
  
"Yes, well anyway," said Sirius changing the subject, "He was one of the best quidditch players Hogwarts has ever seen. He was a chaser, a bloody brilliant one. Snape used to get so jealous."  
  
"I didn't know my dad was a chaser." Said Harry, "I knew he played quidditch, but I always assumed he was a seeker."  
  
"No, James was most definitely a chaser. I think he set a record for the most goals scored in a season." Said Sirius, "I remember the look on Snape's face when they announced that. priceless."  
  
Harry smiled at his godfather, and then let out a huge yawn. He glanced over it his clock; it was two thirty in the morning.  
  
"I had better be going." Said Sirius motioning towards the clock, "It's getting late."  
  
"No, don't go yet!" Said Harry, louder than he had meant to. There was a loud grunt from the next room, but then house was peaceful again.  
  
"Harry, be reasonable, it's getting late. We'll see each other again sooner than you think." Said Sirius.  
  
Harry finally nodded his approval and gave his godfather a hug. He whispered good bye, and then there was a small pop, and Sirius was gone.  
  
He went and sat on his bed just taking in the events of the night. Everything was beginning to get so confusing. Why were there so many things Sirius couldn't tell him, and how on earth would a necklace come in handy? Harry picked of the mahogany box once again, and walked over to put it someplace safe. He was so tired he barely noticed the sounds of a phoenix singing when he bent down to place the box neatly inside of his trunk.  
  
His vision was getting starting to get foggy as he took of his glasses and slipped into bed.  
  
As confused as he was, he fell asleep extremely happy, because he knew that he still had people who really did care about him.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Harry woke with a start to the sound of extremely loud screaming. He jumped out of bed, threw on some jeans and an oversized sweatshirt and raced down the stairs. Harry found all three Dursleys sitting around the kitchen table looking very happy about something.  
  
"What's happened?" asked Harry, "I heard screaming."  
  
Harry knew instantly he had said the wrong thing, as his Aunt Pentunia's lips became very thin, and she glared at him. The Durselys had always hated questions, especially from Harry.  
  
"If you must know," Aunt Petunia snapped, "we're going on a vacation."  
  
"Oh," said Harry trying not to sound too excited, "where are we going?"  
  
"We?" asked Uncle Vernon with a harsh laugh, "We are going to Majorca, you, boy, are going to be staying here, with Mrs. Figg."  
  
"Oh, okay." Said Harry again as he sat down at the table and began to nibble on a piece of toast.  
  
"You didn't really think we take you, boy?" Said Uncle Vernon with a smirk, "After all Marge is the one that sent us the tickets to go."  
  
Harry sat there silently, not saying anything. He had known it had been too good to be true, and if Aunt Marge had been the one to send them the tickets, she would most definitely make sure not to get a ticket for Harry. Aunt Marge had always hated Harry, and always comparing him to Dudley.  
  
Harry looked over at his gigantic cousin whose diet hadn't seemed to work very well. Dudley hadn't seemed to gain any weight, but it was hard to tell since he was already roughly the size of a baby whale. Dudley sat eating his one piece of unbuttered toast looking very smug indeed.  
  
Uncle Vernon got up from the table and knew that this was his chance to ask about going to the Weasleys.  
  
"What do you want?" Uncle Vernon snapped when he realized that Harry was following him, "If it's that you want to go to Majorca, forget it because-- "  
  
"It's not that." Said Harry, "I want to know if I can go to my friend, Ron's house for the last two weeks before I have to go back to my school."  
  
"No," said Uncle Vernon sharply, "you will be staying at Mrs. Figg's house."  
  
"Fine," said Harry walking away, "I'll just tell my godfather that you're mistreating me, and that.."  
  
"Fine, Fine you can go." Said Uncle Vernon quickly.  
  
Harry turned around and gave him a huge grin. He noticed that his Uncle looked rather pale and green.  
  
"Thanks!" said Harry as he ran up to his room.  
  
Harry rummaged around for a clean piece of parchment, sat down at his desk, and began to write a letter to Ron. He was so happy; he had one more week of the Dursleys, a week with Mrs. Figg, and then back to the Burrow.  
  
The Burrow was one of the most wonderful places Harry had ever been. It wasn't that it was something amazing to look at, it was that he felt like he belonged when he was there. Ron's house was the best place to be, next to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry finished his letter and rolled it up. He gently poked Hedwig awake.  
  
"Can you send a letter for me?" Harry asked her.  
  
She slowly stuck out her leg and rustled her feathers a bit, as he tied the letter to her.  
  
"Take this to Ron for me, okay?" he said.  
  
She nibbled on his fingers affectionately and then took flight out the window. He watched her go until he could no longer see her. Then turned back to his room and slowly began to gather all the items he would need to go to Mrs. Figg's house.  
  
~I know I have like ten million problems in this. I don't feel like being critiqued. You can if you want. I guess. just do whatever. flame it. for all I care, at this point I'm just glad I got the chapter done.~ *~Emeraldwitch~* 


End file.
